


Nothing ( is Promised )

by rushifaas



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Married Couple, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Murder, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, POV Alternating, Pantheons, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushifaas/pseuds/rushifaas
Summary: Love and Destruction always love another, so why break them apart?OR: a project suzalulu fic where lelouch is all 8 forms of love, suzaku is destruction, nunnally is mentally better and stronger. lelouch wants suzaku to bed him whenever they see another, suzaku willingly obliges. they're so in love until, well. guess some people just don't want them happy.whose to say?
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 23





	1. happy birthday, nunnally ♡

**Author's Note:**

> [lelouch design 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ElDhzpYX0AAGy1x?format=jpg&name=medium) , [lelouch design 2](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ElEKr0qXYAIgojy?format=jpg&name=medium) and [suzaku design](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/767475072176750633/769408645301010472/unknown.png) of this au. 
> 
> also, happy birthday nunnally. time to start this fic with just this sweet chapter. thank you.

"you're laughing. is it truly funny, nunnally?" his voice is affectionate as the young goddess giggled after arranging some assorted flowers into a purple vase. her long brown wavy hair curled into a ponytail and resting on her right shoulder, large violet eyes brimming with life. she wore a long light blue silk sundress with purple gems hanging from it. amethyst colored bracelets hung around her wrists as sapphire studs were pierced in elegant, pointed ears.

the  _ young goddess _ looks up at her brother with a tender expression, " **of course** it is, big brother. you got me my favorite things for my birthday and it always makes me giggle. you never fail to impress me." she gently places a hand on his arm with adoration in her eyes. nunnally,as the god calls her, clung to his arm when he brings her into a hug. the hugs were warm and tender and she oh, so loved him. he was the only one who took her when he found her on the streets, and raised him as his own. 

he was her _only_ **true family** after her father abandoned her due to her crippled legs.

" _ but of course _ , darling. you're birthday is today and you must enjoy it to the fullest." the god gently scolds her though out of affection. he then placed a gentle kiss on her temple as she takes the vase, gliding over to the large blue vanity dresser and placing it next to the mirror. she had many flowers, small miniature figures and other necessities for her days. she then claps her hands happily at the sight as warmth filled her chest, looking at the god with pure love.

agape and storge; the two forms of love that he held for her even if they weren't truly blood related. even when she reaches out with her dainty hands he would take them without hesitation, love brimming in amethyst eyes. his smile was a blessing to her even as she snuggles into him to feel his warmth. he truly was the light of her life and reason for living.

"brother, can we go to the gardens at lord suzaku's? he always is happy to celebrate it with us!" she looks up at him with excitement in her eyes and the god could only melt inside at the purity she was. after taking her in, she became a goddess despite her shortcomings. many loved her even if they never met her in person.

he lets out a soft laugh and gently hugs her close to him once more.

"of course. my darling oyabun will be delighted to celebrate your important day, dearest sister."

♩♪♫♬

suzaku stares into those amethyst eyes that he loved so much when the siblings arrived, his body relaxing. he wore a decorative kimono this time due to nunnally's birthday, having already led her to the gardens filled with sunflower and lavender. suzaku stepped forward and pulls the god possessively close with a hungry growl.

"lelouch, my love god. it's been so long." he nuzzles into his neck, inhaling his scent with hands gripping those thin hips. the god of love let out a pleasant sigh at the attention his oyabun gave to him -- keening as kisses were peppered on his hot flesh. emerald greens blaze with hungry desire -  _ mania _ \- as he stares, fixated.

lelouch smiles tenderly as he rubs his thumb tenderly against the destruction god's bottom lip, "my dearest,  _ hello _ . it's been too long.. you smell like blood." he simply chuckles and suzaku cants his head to the left with an innocent expression. perhaps…

" _ big brother _ ? suzaku? will you be joining me, now?" nunnally's voice sounded from the gardens and lelouch smiles at suzaku, who then gave him a small pinch on his arm. 

"of course, nunnally. we are coming now." lelouch chimes as he grasped suzaku's wrist and pulls him along, heading towards the back of the temple. the shrine was large enough that suzaku did make this garden because of the other god having been so hopelessly enamored with him. what would the world think if they knew their gods eloped with another each time they could? the large marble statue and shrine would be tarnished… even destroyed.

it made the two polar opposites have different opinions… 

"making flower crowns, dear nunnally?" lelouch, the god of love, smiles tenderly as he sees the young goddess place one on her head. 

he craved destruction and the purge of the world, realms.. to begin anew. all for him and his dear sister.

"do i get one?" suzaku, the god of destruction, looks expectantly at her and she giggles with a nod. he gets on one knee to allow her to 'crown' him with one. 

he craved love while wanting to drag lelouch far away and keep him from prying eyes. he didn't want to have lelouch become a monster due to being the mass of love. he was so greedy you see. 

they joined her on the large, long blanket she had set out with the small finger foods laid out. lelouch picked up the lilac colored teapot filled with matcha tea (  _ hers and suzaku's favorite _ ) and poured some into each available cup. suzaku perks up, seemingly soft despite the scars on his face which made him appear terrifying. nunnally giggles gleefully as she watches.

peace… 

♩♪♫♬

"will you two not fight?  _ for me _ ?" nunnally looks up at the two, holding their hand in her own. there was hope in her large eyes as she squeezes gently, as if wanting reassurance. each time her day came the young goddess asks the same wish before them. it broke their hearts because as much as they wanted to, they couldn't. the three were lucky enough to be able to spend time like this, to have the two gods love another as they did. 

surely, nothing can truly break them apart. not even their 'heros' could deny the attraction between themselves. it was literally impossible to break the two away. nothing or no one could sever such a bond. 

absolutely not.

"we'll try, nunnally. maybe if the gods will let us have peace." lelouch rests his cheek against her muss of hair, enjoying the smell of peony and periwinkle. his voice was tender, loving, just as  _ he _ was.  _ agape _ was strong just as the bond between the two… forming  **_storge_ ** in the most lovely ways. 

suzaku took his other hand, gently grasping her hand. "i'll love lelouch no matter what, even if we fight wars. nunnally. okay?" he smiles gently, feeling her small hand tremble in his. so tender and fragile with hidden strength in her heart. where would they be without this precious girl?

nunnally closes her eyes as she relaxes, the two gods allowing her to rest against them. this was enough, she thinks. more than enough.

just the three of them...right?


	2. Reversed Tower.

lelouch frowns when he studies the tarot card in his hand, running his thumb against the creased corners. the god didn't enjoy any sort of offense to such objects especially when they were connected to fate and the stars. across from him laid julius, who happened to be lounging on the wooden table since he had a thing to do that. julius had brought him this tarot card not too long ago when returning from his usual slaughter from whichever hellhole he dived into upon the mortal realm. the real below wasn't entirely human since other races do exist yet they just were ordinary. all were created from images of the  _ mother realm _ , which explained much of the corruption! lelouch has learned to watch, calculating as they all believed in him to make their lives easier. 

"you have an ugly frown on your face, lulu. i don't like it!" julius says in such a bratty manner from his place, whining as his liege doesn't even spare a glance. you see he doesn't ever like being annoyed and being annoyed took  _ sooo _ much effort that it'd exhaust him afterwards. so he sits himself up, sliding his caboose off the table and walks leisurely over to the most beloved. 

lelouch  _ hums _ as he set down the ruined tarot, "if that's the case, you're calling yourself ugly. is that what it is, julius?" he doesn't even bother to look at his chosen champion when said champion let out an indignant noise. julius always had been a vain one, many in the mortal realm believe julius was truly what their god was. it was nearly laughable if it wasn't for the fact julius never had much filter. 

"anyway, julius. have you seen nunnally on your way back? i've yet left this room." 

" _ ehhh _ ?  **_oh_ ** , yes. the lovely little princess and i had some tea and she threatened me quite terribly."

" **oh** ?  _ what was _ the threat?"

julius huffs, "if i don't make it on time, she'll turn all my clothes pink with a single red sock. i don't even know why she'd do that! pink works better on her of all things!" 

lelouch can't help but laugh at julius' small tirade, running slender fingers across his collarbone. it tingles briefly when he touches the red birdlike symbol, making him frown. it had been so long since he and nunnally had been with company, where his dearest sister had to remain protected from the war. lelouch frowns as he stares at the tarot card with slight irritation.

_ upright tower _ . 

destruction would soon be in his future and by proxy, nunnally's and julius'. lelouch felt his mouth go dry as he turns -  _ sashes swishing _ \- to face his champion. even if he loves and loved, he was still to fight eternally until one of them caved. then the tarot card showed a fortune he honestly couldn't ignore his worry over. _ if it were only any other arcana… _

"julius kingsley, i need you to accompany me to Gods Quiver. i must speak to that damned witch."

"yes, of course~"

"bring the sceptre. those inhabitating Gods Quiver aren't pleasant, and bow to destruction."

"mmm, yikes."

“indeed. not much i can do about that. that's just how this world is… many people do adore the god.”

julius laughs softy, “just like you, my liege. just like you.”

♩♪♫♬

“yes, thank you for visiting the shrines. may our god bless us all.” a woman with long green hair and amber eyes says offhandedly as some visitors had left their offerings. she didn’t seem too enthused about her job as she just rang the bell that hung from the marble walls. the woman wore a kimono decorated with peacocks and grass, in her hands were just small yew branches that came from the tree behind the shrine. her expression was of pure apathy, sighing when she eventually leaned against the giant oak tree that happened to be near the entrance to the temple. the temple was where she and the rest of the order lived for the meantime, since they had no real homes due to the wars. the woman can’t help but scowl slightly at the thought. she had lost everything because of each warring sides and the rest of the celestial beings refused to help out. 

sucked to be mortal, right? having to struggle with the basis of everyday life while the friends and families at times ended up wounded or dead. it wasn’t a pleasant experience. especially if you’ve lived for so long.

so why was this placed called Gods Quiver? hell, she didn’t really have any idea. the other priests and priestesses didn’t know as well since it had been written down as long as anyone could remember. plus their ancestors didn’t leave any hint to why it was called that. truthfully, she thinks it was a bunch of bullshit considering it’s stupid name. did the god here quiver or something? it extremely lacked in creativity. 

“there you are! it’s your turn to cook for us, c.c.~” 

“leila. good afternoon.” c.c. looked at the young woman who bounds over to her, canting her head to the side. leila was recent to their additions, having came from france due to the deaths of her mother and father. she didn’t really bother to ask for specifics considering it truly wasn’t her business, but damn. c.c. has never met anyone entirely as useless as leila and that was something. 

“hi, greetings! so, shall i escort you to the kitchen? v.v. has said you are done for duty.” 

“no need, i know where the kitchen is, girl. i’m not that lost.” c.c. rolls her shoulders back to simply shrug, pushing herself off from the tree. it was meant to be a jab, really and she could see the brief shock on the young girls face. yes, this did mean that leila often got lost and c.c. was sure the young girl needed help to point herself to the right direction. if it were anyone else, they’d have found her within’ a few hours from earlier. c.c. didn’t wait for the girl to respond, so she heads inside of the temple -- though pausing when she notices a tear in the air.

a… tear? 

she blinks and -- oh. this only meant one thing and she hurries over, the temple long forgotten. this usually means that a god was visiting their realm due to their grand entrances, though not many matched the god of love. sometimes it depended on the level of entrances that you could tell who it was unless, well. you had no idea who was coming if you certainly live underneath a rock. c.c. simply ignores the protests of the useless girl until she reaches her destination, watching with expectant amber eyes as two figures emerge not too long after. her breath hitches, fidgeting slightly. 

"ah, welcome, beloved ones. what brings you here?" she dips her head as lelouch and julius make themselves known, unsure what to make of them. god and his champion from the enemy pantheon visiting one of the most sacred shrines… it was certain that these two broke her apathy due to their sheer beauty and polar personalities. c.c. can't fathom why but she's sure dreams that she experiences were the reason why. 

c.c. can't really question that at the moment.

"witch." julius greets with a thoughtful hum as he looks around, surveying the area. he cared not for her tense posture at the long old title she's gotten while observing. japan was so dull, their traditions were yet to be appreciated by him. c.c. chalks it up to his sheer ignorance and arrogance. not much that his liege can do either way, they were essentially the same despite their different energies. 

lelouch held up the tower tarot towards c.c., "this was delivered so handsomely as an omen towards my way. can you ascertain where it came from?" the god coos as he lets her take the large card. she frowns as she stares at it, her gulp rather obvious. lelouch knew she was to be a witch that was an apprentice of hecate, before hecate vanished back to the mother realm. he watches as she held the card to her chest, her amber gaze pointed to the ground.

"follow me. too many eyes and ears."

♩♪♫♬

"the fact that it's the tower is actually unnerving. i'm not a woman usually believing in tragedies, but…" the witch trails off as she closes the curtains of her windows, hearing the two settle themselves on some of the chairs. "i don't ignore anything like the tower. because with the tower upright or reversed, means ill either way." she steps away from windows, heading to her table with many beads, stones and etc. in the center of the mess was the lone tarot that had been presented to her.

julius crosses a leg over the other, "so is it a threat? one dares to threaten my liege?" the thought makes him bristle, at annoyance and anticipation. it had been getting boring to fight the same opposition over and over, and julius always complained to lelouch about it. when c.c. gave him a wry smile, julius raises a brow. 

"essentially. i do not know what this threat is but it is for your liege. this card wasn't handled with care." c.c states as she picked up an amethyst stone -  _ the same color of lelouch's eyes _ \- and runs it gently over the creased edges. "it says in legends that all tarot's made were from cerberus. so if someone did mistreat this card, i must soothe it's hidden soul."

lelouch sighs briefly because it did sound like a load of hogwash but he was one of the most powerful gods to exist. this certainly won't be just some nonsense hocus pocus. he knew of cerberus and the three headed beast's role to guard the underworld that is currently occupied by persephone and hades. not many enter there willingly unless it was for business purposes.

"gosh, what a load of surprise. can't anything sound normal for once?" julius whines.

c.c. snorts, "says the literal clone of a god, laughing like a lunatic." 

♩♪♫♬

kaguya ushers her cousin/god to a meeting room where several other ( lesser ) gods were waiting. they sat at the round wooden table while meditating as suzaku makes his arrival. 

"and here he is, my lovely guests. do be on your best behavior." kaguya says with a playful tone as suzaku sits in his spot where the higher ranking should be at. those waiting opened their eyes and uttered their welcomes. 

suzaku didn't really care for these meetings because they took too much of his time. too much of his ability to care. 

"my liege." tohdoh dips his head in respect. 

suzaku's thin slit eyes glance over to the man with a brief grunt sounding.

"we each had recieved a tarot card and it seems you have obtained one as well."


End file.
